ABC's of Bloodlines
by Fyre and Water
Summary: A group of one-shots based on the characters and groups from the series.
1. Alchemists

**Hi to all! I've taken a reeaallyy long break on Fanfiction and decided to start another story. Feel free to send in prompts, info about that at the bottom. Anywho, hope you like.**

_Alchemists_

Sydney had always been told that the Moroi, Dhampirs, and Strigoi were the evil creatures of the night. It was true, because the Alchemists said it was. The Alchemists, who, taught Sydney everything. Who gave her knowledge and released her into the world to protect humans in the Name of God. The Alchemists who were so very, very wrong.

The problem with the Alchemists being wrong is that they didn't like it. Not one bit. Everything about them was conformity and obedience. No thinking necessary. It was how they'd been for centuries; they didn't see a problem with that. So what if they had to shut away and re-educate a few insubordinates every now and again? They didn't mind.

Of course, more often than not nowadays Alchemists seemed to be waking up. They would look around at the humans, the Moroi and Dhampirs, at the Strigoi, at themselves and realize; we're the enemies.

**Okay, hope that was good. Running short on time and couldn't proofread it so feel free to point out spelling/grammar mistakes. If you want to send in a prompt just PM me with a letter, a word, and a couple/person if you have a specific one in mind.**

**-Ciao**

**R&R**


	2. Brother

**Forgot the disclaimer on my last chapter: I do not own Bloodlines or any of its characters (sadly), all rights go to Richelle Mead.**

_Brother_

Jill never got the bond one might have with siblings. She was an only child up until recently and even then her sister was too busy being queen to hang out. She was okay with that, really. Well…kind of okay. It wasn't until she died and was shipped off to Palm Springs did she finally realize what it was like to have siblings who cared.

Originally there was only Eddie and Adrian that cared, then Sydney, then Angeline came, and shortly after Neil. Even Micah cared, even though they'd broken up. They all watched over her and protected her like they would their own siblings. The one that struck Jill the most though was Adrian. He had never seemed like someone to care so deeply or completely before. She'd seem him more as a devil-may-care kind of guy who disregarded what other people thought (it didn't stop her from crushing).

It was only once Adrian risked the privacy of his own mind to bring her back did she realize how deeply he felt things and how little she truly knew about him. Gradually the crush faded into something more…familial. He was as bad as Eddie when it came to letting people–especially guys–around her and would call or text to check up on her periodically.

When the two would go out for dinner every Thursday what Jill would cherish most is the attentive way he asked about her classes and how much the spirit was affecting her. The way he would ask with a teasing smile, but somber eyes, if he should beat up anyone in school for bothering her.

So, Jill did end up having siblings. Not the traditional kind, not by blood or adoption. The papers the school received may have said they were related, but what really made them family was how they felt. While she could talk to Sydney about school, Angeline about boys, Neil about the world, and Eddie about protection and politics and life, it was Adrian who she could really talk to. Her on-paper-brother who turned out to be the protective older brother she never had (and never particularly wanted).

**Hope that was good. Had to revise it a couple times and had trouble thinking of a prompt, but it worked out okay. Who read Silver Shadows? What did you think of a certain person's plan? Personally, I loved the entire book, but it's rare for me not to.**

**-Ciao**

**R&R**


	3. Chaos

**Yellow. I, unfortunately, do not own Bloodlines or any characters affiliated with it. Enjoy!**

Chaos

No matter how many times they defeated the current evil-doer, cleaned up the mess, became safe, it was never long before something else happened. First it was the mess with the Strigoi, then Tatiana. Once that seemed to be settled Jill died, Keith ran an illegal tattoo ring, an evil life-draining witch was running rampant, Marcus butted in, Zoe, the Alchemists, a breakout, and to top it all off, Jill was kidnapped.

The events seemed to happen in rapid-fire order, one after the other, with no more than a couple days–if that–between them. All Adrian wanted was to laze around with Sydney. Laze around and have interactions of the fun kind. Unfortunately, that wasn't how his life worked. It was one incident after another and all he wanted now was for the chaos to subside, the smoke to clear, and have everything be calm for once. At least for a little while, after all, what's life without a little chaos?

**Shorter than the last one, but I was working quickly and didn't have enough time to write a longer chapter. Next one will be longer. Feel free to send in prompts!**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	4. Dhampir

**Sooo sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I'm currently in the process of moving to NC so everything's a bit hectic! Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines or it's characters otherwise Adrian would be mine.**

Dhampirs

Some of the best people Sydney knows are Dhampirs. Eddie, Neil, and Angeline just to name a few. Those were the Dhampirs she was closest to, the ones she'd risk life and limb for, the ones she loved and trusted. They were part of the surrogate family that had been created on the Palm Springs mission; irreplaceable. Then there was Dimitri who came a middle ground fourth, who she trusted to keep Jill or Adrian safe. In a distant fifth came Rose. Distant because of how she would put Lissa and Dimitri first, not that that was bad, but not ideal for Sydney.

Another reason Sydney would say Dhampirs are some of the best people she's met is their loyalty. While it wasn't always in everyone around them's best interests they would do anything to protect the people they cared about.

Looking on the facts Sydney had collected, she decided that if anyone needed a third reason for her ditching the Alchemists, it would be the Dhampirs.

**Hope that was good :) Posting E and F as well.**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	5. Eddie

**Hola! Letter E. Disclaimer: I don't own Adrian…or the rest of them. Silver Shadows spoilers!**

Eddie

Jill had a list of people she trusted, a short list. While she knew Eddie should be at the top, something about the thought of him got her caught up in her dreams and caused her to flush. It wasn't so much she didn't trust _Eddie_, moreover that she didn't trust _herself_. She didn't trust she'd make the proper or right decision. Like how she got wicked jealous over him and Angeline even though she loved them both. Or how she sometimes forgot to breathe around him.

It was safe for her to say she was intoxicated on him. Maybe that was why she didn't think twice before sneaking out her dorm in the middle of the night to meet up with Eddie. After all, he had texted her to come. It was how she ended up getting drugged and kidnapped. When she woke up tied to a chair and blindfolded she realized that _maybe_ she should trust herself around him as much as she did.

**Another short one, but if you read the AN in the last chapter it'll make sense why they're so short.**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	6. Fireworks

**Okay, last one for now. Already have an idea for G, but need the time to write and post :( As usual: I don't own the Bloodlines characters or plot. AU**

Fireworks

_Adrian POV_

The first time I saw fireworks was at the end of my military training when the brilliant war chemist taught us how to stabilize, assemble, and set off fireworks in the event we needed an extraction. She made it seem simple, but a stick loaded with gun powder didn't seem like the best idea until we saw the explosion.

The second time was when my group of five was running through the jungle. We'd barely parachuted in alive and there had been rapid gun fire ever since. One of the other groups weaving through the woods set their fireworks off. The sky lit up with flashing white lights and loud booms. Smoke clogged the air making it hard to breathe. Despite the fact we knew our fellow soldiers had fallen, we could see, which meant so could the enemy.

The third time was when the war ended. Fireworks were shot up into the air to commemorate the victory. I had time to mourn then. Tears had fallen down my cheeks silently as I watched the display go off with the rest of the crowd. The chemist who taught us how to use them was there in the crowd as well and she had tears coating her pale cheeks as well.

The fourth was on my wedding night. The chemist and I had stayed in touch after I passingly mentioned that it would be cool to add designs to the fireworks so you could see a star or smiley face in the sky. We talked over how to perfect them and which colors to add for which occasions. We married nearly five years after we met and fireworks exploded through the sky when we kissed.

The fifth time was during the memorial service for the fallen soldiers. We got dressed in special uniforms and did a gun show. My wife set off the fireworks after the service and we went around leaving flowers on the graves of people we knew. Neil, Dimitri, Trey, Angeline. I was 70 at the service, but those fireworks still amazed me.

**A slightly sadder one. It was a mix of being next to people setting off fireworks and seeing/reading a ton of stuff about WW1 and WW2. In memory of the fallen soldiers.**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	7. Graceland

**Hello. Having serious writer's block. Feel free to send in ideas or ships. Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines or its characters :(**

Graceland

Neil wasn't one for American music. It was too loud, too techno, too screeching. To think of it, it really wasn't _just_ American music, it was modern music. All of it was computerized and auto-tuned to death. He hadn't hear any songs other than modern until after the Palm Springs mission. He'd been chilling at Court with Olive when she suggested she show him some famous American landmarks. She'd been to quite a few of them on her time off.

The first place they went to was a place called Mt. Rushmore. The rock had faces carved into it, which Neil didn't get at all. The second was the Grand Canyon, which caused problems in and of itself because Neil wanted to then climb it. The third was Graceland. It seemed like a large manor when they pulled up to get a tour, but when they went inside Neil deduced what all the fuss was about.

The music was pure heaven. Like slipping a piece of silk over the skin or relaxing in a warm bath. It was the best thing Neil had ever heard. While some of it was slower than the rest he enjoyed every bit of 'The King' and his music. Now he had something to look for when scanning radio stations and buying CDs.

**Not the longest, but it was one of my favorites to write. Music is always an interesting subject because of the different sounds and the way people perceive them. Anywho, as I said at the top, feel free to send in prompts and ships you want to see.**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	8. Hopper

**Hello all :) Had trouble deciding between a couple subjects for H, finally got it. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines…or it's characters.**

Hopper

Hopper remembered the day he was born. He'd been floating in the Between, in limbo, for quite some time. Frankly he was bored with it, so when he was cast into a world of bright light and heat he relished in it for a moment before peaking open his eyes to observe his new mother or father. Turns out, he got both. The blonde and brunette stared at him gaping as his hunger got the best of them and he started shrieking. They began backing up panicked and whispering. The brunette finally came forward and scooped him into a wooden box thing. It was dark again.

When light peeked into the box and a plate of something oh-so-heavenly was dropped in the gobbled it up. Each piece better than the last. His mom and dad finally got the courage to bring him out to see the world. They were still talking in hushed tones but his mother let him snuggle into her. It was perfection.

The perfection lasted for months with him switching off being with his mom's and his dad's. After a while a brunette with the same flower on her face as his mom came. Hopper didn't like her because it meant less time in callistana form with his mom and more time as a rock. He was still happy though, he had two loving parents that let him play and eat and protect them. It didn't last.

A few months after Hopper was brought back to the land of the aware his mother mysteriously disappeared while he was in rock form. He could feel her panic, her pain, and wanted to take it away. He could feel his father's despair and anger as well. Unfortunately, as a rock, he could do nothing. This went on until the light was brought back to him. His eyes blinked open wearily and found he was cuddled into his mom's arms. Too tired to ask for food, he had to rely on the weird man in uniform to drop it off. His mother was as tired and hungry as he was on that day.

It was hectic over the next few months. His Aunt Jill went missing and for some reason Uncle Eddie wouldn't talk to anyone, Aunt Angeline was angry all the time, Uncle Neil was desperate, and Uncle Trey was rarely around. Even after his family got Aunt Jill back things were weird and rushed. As if someone was hiding something. Then it happened.

His dad came home one day furious and his mom was crying. When his dad realized his mom was crying his anger disappeared and he cradled her and murmured soothing things. Hopper bounced in and they held him as well. They were afraid, that much he knew, but of what? What was so terrible he couldn't protect them? They moved homes yet again, this time to a faraway place with yummy food and warm weather. There was lots of art where they moved and his mom was always spouting out facts about the area.

On Hopper's last day he remembered his mom scooping him up and his dad giving him all the pie in the world. They talked to him and pet him and played with him all day. They cried a lot too and Hopper licked their tears. When the clock tolled midnight Hopper went back to the Between, to limbo, for however long it would take for another parent to come along.

Years later, after his mom and dad had kids, they still had pictures of Hopper around the house to remember. Gone, but never forgotten.

**Okay, last line slightly depressing, been watching waaay too much Criminal Minds. Anywho, hope you like it and that I got the major events right. :)**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	9. Ioannina

**Hello! I'm moving tomorrow so I'll won't have the best internet access for at least five or so days. So, I apologize ahead of time if the next couple chapters come out weird and out of order. Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines or its characters, if I did, Adrian would be mine.**

Ioannina (Iωάννινα)

Stepping out of the car and into the sun I'm automatically amazed by the buildings and people around me. There's a castle-like structure not too far from our apartment and we have a lake view. A stone wall encases the community we're in and just beyond it is a strip of shops. After passing a boat rental place earlier I figure we'll spend plenty of time near or on the water, especially if Jill comes to visit. An old library from the Ottoman Empire era had also caught my attention when passing through the town and I long to check it out, but we have to settle in first.

Breathing in the culture and language of my new home I smile and turn to help Adrian with our bags. The first thing we did at the airport after grabbing their bags was exchange our USD for EUR so I hands over the exact amount and follow Adrian up to the apartment.

The place is a plan white in color, but has nice counter tops, three bedrooms, two baths, a terrace, and all the needed amenities; fridge/freezer, stove/oven, microwave, and a washer and dryer. Setting our bags down in the master bedroom I pry the windows open before moving to the other rooms and repeating the process.

When I reaches the third bedroom to open the windows I'm amused to find that Adrian's already set up his easels, canvases, and brushes. Adrian glances up as I walk in. "Hey, I'm going to grab some paints."

"And food."–Thinking back on Adrian's poor attempts to tell the cabbie where we were going I wince.–"We'll go get paints and food."

* * *

"Okay, so I get this is purple and green and orange and red and blue, but what are the exact colors? It looks like…mathematic figures."

"They are. Greek is used in higher level math a lot. As for the colors; Lilac, Grass, Fire, True Blue, Scarlet Lake, Peach, Metallic Gold, White, and Chrome Black." Adrian hums and selects a few before nodding. Trying to hide my smile I follow after him and translate for both him and the cashier.

Bags of paint swinging I direct us to the store to pick out food. Grabbing a cart I wait until the paint is safely inside before heading straight to the organic section. Browsing over the options I grabs figs, grapes, watermelon, Brussels sprouts, artichokes, cucumbers, olives, lemon, eggplant, spinach, as well as various nuts and beans. Moving on I grabs Panini bread, naan bread, phyllo, and various meats and cheeses. Adrian throws in ice cream, milk, sugar, random spices, and coffee. After checking out they hurry home and part ways; Adrian to his studio and me to the kitchen. Tradition Greek dinner, coming up.

* * *

Dropping into bed around 3pm Adrian pulls me close and presses a kiss to my head. "You still positive I only need numbers?"

"Oh yeah, just numbers."

"Hm. And colors. Have to do something other than just sit around while you're off at your fancy college." Laughing I tip my head up to peer at him.

"You don't even know I got accepted."

"You will. Escape plan 1 remember? Run away to Greece."

"Mixed with a few others." Adrian shrugs and leans close so his breath fans over my lips.

"So what? So what?" Then we're kissing. When we pause to catch a breath I grin.

"Yeah, so it'll work out."

"And I reserve the rights to an 'I told you so'."

"Deal."

**Alrighty, hope you like it. Playing off some of the escape plans Sydrian mentioned in the books. Ioannina is a real place in Greece, I have not been, I just looked at pictures. So, if anyone **_**has**_** been, feel free to point out things that may be culturally different from America.**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	10. Jackie

**Hello. I hope this goes through properly, like I said in my last post my internet is sketchy since I'm solely relying on piggybacking, hotspots, and restraints. Disclaimer: if I owned Bloodlines Adrian would be mine.**

Jackie

Jackie was many things; history teacher and witch were the first things that came to mind mostly. But Jackie was more than what she did or could do. Sure, she liked history and she could do some pretty awesome magic, but what most people didn't know was that she also loved to cook. She would buy exotic or gourmet ingredients whenever possible, even if she was only cooking for herself.

She also loved her 13 cats dearly. She'd adopted most of them as kittens and they'd known her their entire lives. Jackie was secretly terrified something would happen to them one day and she'd have to let go. They were loyal, if needy, and liked to sleep in her bed each night.

While few people knew Jackie's likes outside of teaching and magic, even fewer knew her dreams. She'd always wanted to travel to Morocco or Tuscany. She'd also always wanted to learn how to play the drums or violin. She'd always hoped her sister would turn her ways around. That Veronica would see the lightness in the world instead of the potential power. Jackie remembered when her sister wanted to be a doctor before they were introduced into the world of witches and wished that girl would come back. Jackie had always wanted to be an FBI agent or social worker.

So when Jackie received a call from a frantic Eddie asking if Jill was with her she jumped at the chance of playing detective. Only…she never thought it would turn out like this. With only 48 hours left to find Jill before her mysterious kidnapper killed her, Jackie decided she rather liked being a teacher. That maybe being introduced into this world and having her dreams set aside was a good thing. Because this was too much for her. Thinking about losing Jill and letting down the people counting on her. That was her greatest fear.

**Alright! Took me the **_**longest**_** time to remember that Jackie, Jill, and Jailbait started with J. :P**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	11. Kristallnacht

**Hello! Hope you like. Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines or its characters. Based on a true event.**

Kristallnacht

The night of November the ninth had started out normal even though everyone had been on edge with Herr Goebbels' speech of extermination. It was a regular occurrence by then to hear of the Nazis' anger, but many had places to flee to and were preparing to go.

Crying and clutching Jill tight to her chest Sydney tries to calm her breaths so as not to attract attention. As soon as Jackie, Eddie and Angeline's mother, had seen the uniforms marching down the street she'd gathered her children and sent them to the designated hiding place before alerting Sydney and Adrian's family. It was how, ten minutes later, they were huddled in the basement and listening to a whispered prayer.

Jill's shuddering breaths quieted and turned into silent tears. Sydney was unsure what to do about that until Adrian, Sydney's husband and Jill's brother, sidled up to them and scooped Jill into his arms. After murmuring a few words to Jill her tears slow and she gives Adrian a glare. "We could die and you are making a _joke_?"

"What else am I supposed to do? Let them have me?" They get hushed by several people and Adrian lowers his voice.–"Joking is better than the alternative." Sydney leans in.

"He would joke to the face of a firing squad." Adrian hands off Jill to his mom as she finishes praying and instead pulls Sydney to him. Shouted orders cause the group to flinch and suddenly a sound akin to thousands of mirrors shattering can be heard. Everyone presses harder into the person beside them as if it can shield them from the sound of damage above.

While it had started out as just breaking glass it now sounded like branches were snapping in half. The smell of smoke quickly permeates the air and sends Jill into another fit of shuddering sobs. Her mother strokes her hair gently and takes up her previous prayer.

* * *

Banging at the door sends everyone to the feet and scrambling for something sharp or heavy. A menorah is the only thing anyone can find that's remotely heavy. More banging. "Open up! It's me! Marcus. Wir müssen uns beeilen." Carly opens the door a crack and peers out. Adrian cusses under his breath as the door opens wider to reveal Marcus. Marcus had been family friends with them since before the Reich and after he was drafted had promised to get them out if they were in direct danger.

"Marcus! What happened?" Carly shut the door tightly behind him.

"The Nazis came through and burned all places of Jewish worship. They destroyed everything else and are evacuating every Jew to concentration camps or the ghettos. You want to leave? Then we have to go jetzt!" That got everyone moving and soon the group was filing out the door two at a time. Marcus and Jackie, Danielle and Jill, Carly and her mom, Eddie and Angeline, and Sydney and Adrian.

With the breaking dawn the group could see the damage that had been committed last night. As they shuffled way from their home and towards their escape they wondered how everything had gotten this bad, and if it would ever get better.

_Wir müssen uns beeilen_: we have to hurry

_Jetzt_: now

**Alright, this one was more depressing. Kristallnacht or the 'Night of Broken Glass' is a real event that occurred on November 9****th****, 1938. This is in memory of all that were imprisoned or killed under the Nazi's control. **

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	12. Lemur

**Okay, kind of went AWOL there for a week. It was Monday, I had internet, and I was all 'got to write up and publish another one-shot' aaand…then it was Friday. So, whoops! Since I haven't written one for Angeline yet, here's one. Kind of random.**

Lemur

No one's really sure were Angeline got the lemur. They just knew she got one…or five…and they were loose in the school. The teachers had decided to put the students on a lock down until the lemurs were found. Everyone was to stay in the current classroom they were in and just sit tight until it was clear. Angeline, however, didn't listen.

Five lemurs, a ton of teachers, and Angeline were wondering around the school. Angeline was _trying_ to help find the monkeys. She really didn't mean to catch the kitchen on fire or break the bleachers, it just…happened. It was the kind of thing that happened a lot when Angeline was involved.

In short, Angeline only got suspended–thanks to Sydney–and 200 hours community service. It really wasn't her fault, it was the lemurs.

**I'll admit, not the longest, but L is really hard. On another note: did you guys see the Ruby Circle cover? If so, your thoughts?**

**R&R**

**Ciao!**


	13. Moonlight

**Eh, school. Alright, I've decided to update every Friday instead of on a random schedule. Anywho, hope you enjoy!**

Moonlight

Carly liked to go out into the dorm halls at night and look out at the moon. It was soothing. She supposed she should have been afraid of the night; she should have been afraid of a lot of things. Things like men, the dark, power, the Alchemists, her dad. But after she left and went to college things changed. She became less afraid and more free. The moon helped. She remembered looking out at it whenever she was stressed and it'd help. It reminded her that there was a tomorrow. There was a new beginning.

A particular night looking up at the moon a man came to stand beside her. It wasn't a random man, wasn't a stranger. He wasn't a threat. He leaned against the railing next to her and looked up at the moon as well. "She loved astronomy you know."

"She loved a lot of things." The man nods.

"She loved you especially." Carly snorts and shakes her head.

"I know that. We wouldn't be here if she didn't."

"True."

"I should be afraid of you."

"People should be afraid of a lot of other people."

"You sound like her."

"She was the one who told me that." Carly nods. It sounded like something she'd say.

"Why aren't you angry?"

"I am. I'm furious, but I'm more hurt."

"We're all hurt."

"Carly, it was her decision."

"I don't give a damn." The man sighs.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't anybody try harder? Why couldn't anybody save her?" The man sighs again.

"We tried. Everybody tried. The medics, the covens, every spirit user we could get our hands on. We did try. We tried until we were purple in the faces and her body had been cold for hours. We _tried_, believe me. None of us would've ever forgiven ourselves otherwise."

"They never should've met you. Any of you."

"No one should be brought into that life, you're right. They had the chance to leave. You all had the choice. All of you took it in different ways." Carly turns to the man again.

"Why are you really here?"

"Because she loved astronomy. I was told this was as good a spot as any."

"Go home."

"Have you been?"

"Been where?"

"Her grave." Carly's skin rose with goose bumps.

"Seriously, go home."

"You have to face it sometime."

"Go."

"Forest Lawn Cemetery, row 15, seventh one in." The man leaves and Carly's alone again. She looks up at the moon and shakes her head. Maybe not so peaceful.

**Virtual cookies to anyone who figures out who died. Slightly sadder than some of the others, but it's what came to mind. Hope you enjoy!**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	14. Newborn

**Hi, sorry for the late update! My sister had to go to the doctor yesterday and we were there for **_**hours**_**. Just an ear infection thank goodness so…yeah. Hope you like.**

Newborn

Iolanthe Ella Ivashkov: female, 8 lbs 7oz, 20 in.

Perfection. It was the first word Adrian thought of to describe his daughter. Absolute, determinate perfection. With ten little fingers, ten little toes, a mop of dark hair, and bright green eyes she was definitely a work of art. Adrian had watched as she had fallen asleep in his arms cooing quietly every now and then. The nurses had slapped a wrist band on her tiny wrist and swooped her away to the newborn section of the hospital before he had time to argue. Sydney assured him Iolanthe was fine. They were all fine.

Leonardo Orion Ivashkov: male, 6 lbs 8oz, 18 in.

Sydney smiled up at Iola and her father as Iola struggled to climb out of his arms. Adrian's beautiful daughter was no longer a tiny baby, but a tiny toddler. A very curious toddler. Iola longed to see her baby brother. See what he looked like, if he was like other babies she'd heard about but had yet to see. Adrian set Iola down and moved around to his wife's other side. Iola peered at the squirming pink thing beneath the soft animal blanket. He looked…–dare she think it?–cute. She looked from her mom to her dad, a question falling softly from her lips. His name. Her parents shared a look. Leonardo.

Elias Andre Dragomir: male, 7 lbs 8oz, 19 in.

Lissa refused her feeders at first because she was unwilling to part with her tiny son, but was reasoned with. Repetitively and without mercy. She gave in. Christian and Rose were the first to hold Elias–in that order–and both cooed over him. Lissa worried Rose might be negatively affected by the birth, but the opposite happened. Rose was the happiest person there excluding the parents. Well, Rose and Dimitri.

Lucas and Matthew Castille: male, 8 lbs 2 oz and 7 lbs 0 oz, 20 and 19 in.

Jill looks exhausted, but happy. Eddie hovers near her bed and worries his lip. Twins. Of course they'd been expecting it, but nonetheless it was a shock to actually have it happen. Sons. He'd watched as Sydney and Adrian had had two kids and got pregnant with a third and he'd watched Lissa and Christian have their son…some part of Eddie felt it was long deserved. Jill and him deserved to have a healthy, happy child. Especially after everything. As Eddie looked down at his wife and son he couldn't help but grin. He was never letting them out of his sight.

**Tada! If anyone wants a specific character's POV please PM me! I've gotten couple requests for certain ships and I am getting to those, I'm just something of a perfectionist and want to be sure the subject works :)**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	15. Open

**Hey all! Things are calming down a bit at school :) so I may be able to update twice a week. Anywho, hope you enjoy!**

Open

Zoe looked around the room uncomfortably. All the Dhampirs and Moroi made her feel nauseous. Zoe looked over at Sydney only to see that she didn't look a smidge shifty. Zoe felt a pang of jealousy. Sydney _never_ let her emotions show around these…creatures. She was always the perfect one. Even before Carly betrayed the family. With a huff Zoe picked at her sushi. It was the last thing she'd wanted to order, but her father's words rang in her head. No, it was what she _should_ want to order and she would want it. Eventually.

Sighing she stuffed another piece of the San Francisco roll in her mouth. It tasted fishy. Standing suddenly Zoe looked at Sydney apologetically before dashing out of the house. While it was broiling outside in the Californian heat, Zoe felt more comfortable than she did a few seconds ago. Breathing deeply she leaned against the siding of the house. "He…Zoe?" She looked up quickly and straightened. It was that Dhampir. The one with the British accent. Noah…Nicholas…Neil. Yeah, that was the one. "Zoe, you alright? It isn't safe to be out in the sun for long. Makes you overheated."

"I'll…I'll be in in a minute. I needed air. I get claustrophobic sometimes." He didn't look convinced but he shrugged. Zoe nearly sagged in relief. He was leaving.

"I'll stay with you. Just in case. You never know what's lurking in the shadows." Zoe pressed her lips together as he leaned back next to her. "It's nice here. Like London, but warmer. It isn't true, that it rains there all the time."

"I know." Zoe snapped irritably.

"Hm…I rather miss it. Where'd you grow up?"

"Places."

"In the US?"

"Sure."

"I've always wondered what it's like to grow up here. Or Greece or Russia or Australia. It's interesting to see the cultural differences as you travel country to country, or even city to city." Zoe looked at Neil contemplatively. He was different from the others. More…thoughtful. Where Angeline was loud or Eddie uptight, Neil was smart.

"I grew up in Utah." It wasn't much, but it made his face light up.

"Marvelous! What was it like?"

"It was hot. There were…are a lot of national preserves and places to go rock climbing. It's historical."

"Hm…have you ever been out of the country?"

"Yes."

"Where to?"

"What is the point of this?" Neil was suddenly in front of Zoe.

"I want to get to know you. Your sister, she may not like us, but she does talk about education a lot. She talks about science and history and math and English. She rarely talks about family or extra-curricular activities she likes. She doesn't talk about hobbies. You, however, you don't talk much at all. If I talk to Sydney, she'll respond with statistics, you won't. You answer with opinions. I want to hear them. I want to see beyond this." Neil's knuckles brushed against Zoe's cheek. Right over the lily. She sucked in a breath.

"Sydney has hobbies."

"Not outside of learning. Not really."

"How would you know? You got here after me."

"True, but like I said, Sydney talks more."

"Why me?"

"Because. You're. Intriguing." Each word was punctuated by Neil leaning closer. By the end of his sentence they were nose to nose. Zoe tried not to look down too much, but it was oh-so hard.

"I'm a human and you aren't. You're people…they suck blood. _Human_ blood! I…it's wrong." Neil jerked back, but it was a controlled movement.

"You need to learn to be less narrow-minded. Just because the Moroi suck blood, doesn't mean they're evil. There are less cases of Moroi and Dhampir crimes than there are human crimes. Moroi don't just _suck_ blood, they feel too. Did you ever think that Jill or Eddie or Angeline or Adrian or me could possibly get offended by the way you act? You run away Zoe or you turn away or you avoid. I swear sometimes you even cross yourself or sanitize yourself after being around us. We haven't done anything to you.

We haven't hurt you or offended you, but you act like we have. You act like we're going to slaughter you in your sleep. Guess what Zoe, we aren't. Jill…she has people trying to _murder_ her because of her sister, that can't feel good. You are here to protect her, just like me and the rest of the guardians in that house. She has enough problems and you acting like she's the devil incarnate or the bubonic plague isn't helping. I know you have opinions Zoe, your own opinions. Use them." Neil leaned in before turning and stalking away. Zoe lifted her fingers to her cheek. It stinged. Neil had kissed her.

Neil had shut the door behind him before moving into the living room. Sydney was gesticulating some point with Eddie, but wasn't annoyed. She was smiling. Adrian was next to her doing something behind her back she was bound to realize sooner or later. Jill was the only one who had noticed him entering. Which begged the question as to where Angeline was, but it wouldn't be asked until later. Jill had nudged Adrian, who had in turn nudged Sydney. Her distraction stopped Eddie in his tracks. They were all staring. "She is incorrigible."

"Damn." Adrian had run a hand through his hair despite the fact Sydney's jaw had dropped.

"Adrian!" Neil watched the two of them and wondered when they'd both just admit it to everyone. It made him wish for Zoe. She may be tightly under Alchemist control, but she was still beautiful. Still intelligent and funny. "Seriously Neil, don't feel bad." Too late. Sydney's look had made him think that she knew more than she'd let on. He raised a brow. She smirked. Zoe entered. Adrian and Jill scooted away from Sydney simultaneously and Eddie looked away. Neil held her gaze.

"Ready Sydney? It's getting late."

"Sure." Sydney had broken her gaze first and looked over at her sister.

"What's the rush buttercup?" Jill struggled to hide a laugh that had burst out anyway. They had been so, so happy. So carefree. It had been over in minutes. It had been the right thing.

* * *

Zoe let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and dials the number. It rings. Once, twice, three times and Zoe wonders if she got a new phone. A click sounds and then the still air that comes with a left on TV is heard. "Sydney? Sydney I need help."

"Why Zoe?" She answered. Oh, oh praise the saints that she'd answered. Zoe can't keep the rush of tears back anymore.

"The Alchemists. Dad. I…I did something bad Sydney. I think they're on to me."

"Stay calm. Where are you?"

"LA." Zoe hears a muffled curse on the other end of the phone, but she can't tell if it's Sydney or someone else.

"Where in LA?"

"Uh…the star walk."

"Stay put. Stay safe. Someone is coming." Sydney hangs up and Zoe slinks back into the shadows. Stupid. Stupid. Nighttime in a city full of Moroi. What in the _world_ had she been thinking? What felt like hours, but in reality was probably was only a few minutes went by.

"Zoe? Zoe?!"

"Neil?" Zoe carefully moves forward until she can see the caller. It is Neil.

"Oh for love of all things sweet, what you doing out here? Don't you know Strigoi patrol cities at night. You stupid, stupid girl." Neil's tone betrays his relief and Zoe falls into him.

"I need help!"

"I know, I know." Neil cups her cheeks in his hands and smiles. "You're safe with me. Always. I promise, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Let's get out of here." The kiss is brief and when it's over they rush to the car. Zoe's lips are left stinging like her cheek all those months ago.

"I was wrong."

"About what?"

"You guys aren't the evil creatures of the night, we are." Neil's grin told her everything.

"I told you you needed to be a bit more open."

**Alrighty, a bit heavy at the end, but it's how the plot ended up. Totally stuck for what P should be…ah! Anyone buying the Young Elites by Marie Lu this Tuesday? Same author who wrote the Legend trilogy. It sounds interesting so I'm checking out. Also, anyone else doing YASH (YA Scavenger Hunt)? **

**Reviews make the world go round**

**Ciao**


	16. Pyrotechnics

**Hello peeps! Because I'm extremely impatient (and have no homework) I'm posting chapter P today. I'd originally planned to post it on Wednesday, but it is not to be :P Enjoy!**

Pyrotechnics

Straightening her blouse a bit Jackie headed up to Malachi's front door. Knocking twice she waited until the dogs quieted down before putting on a smile. The door opened and Malachi motioned her inside. She was led into the dining room where a buffet was set up. Each dish had a labeled card in front of it to warn the consumer of what they were about to eat. Duck, mushrooms, buffalo, deviled ostrich egg, alligator. There were candles but they were unlit. "The lighter won't work right. I can hook 'em up to the stove or use the sun and a glass to light them like I did in Ethiopia back in…"

"Let me try?" Malachi smiled and handed the lighter over.

"Of course milady." Jackie knew perfectly well the lighter was out of fluid, but what's the point of a strange buffet without candles? Cupping her hand around the candle–as if to keep the AC from blowing it out–and held the lighter close to the wick. She quickly let a spark jump from her fingertips to the candle. The ruse worked perfectly and Malachi looked on with wide eyes as she lit every last candle with the supposedly working lighter.

"You needed to tilt it a little the fluid's gone now I believe." Again, Jackie knew for a fact it was, but she didn't say anything else. Malachi stroked his beard.

"We should play with lighters and candles more often." Jackie smiled and laughed. Yes, definitely strange.

**Okay, a lot shorter than the last one, but cute. A bit of their oddities show through which is important so…**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	17. Queen

**Hello! Q was really hard to come up with so I'm posting a bit later than usual. Enjoy :)**

Queen

Despite the fact she'd had the throne for over a year, Lissa still couldn't comprehend that she as queen. People looked to her and she had to be responsible as a result. That meant not giving into her friends' wild requests and keeping Alchemist/Moroi relations smooth. Of course when Sonya and Dimitri had asked if they could test spirit she'd said yes…and she'd acted as if Adrian and Sydney's marriage was real. So maybe she needed a little help, but she _was_ a queen. A few exceptions here and there don't matter, right?

Looking at the people around her she had to smile. Rose, with her wild antics, was hanging upside-down off the couch and eating a banana. Dimitri seemed to be trying to coax her into an upright position while still keeping his eyes on Christian who, despite warnings given numerous times, was seeing how flammable the curtains were. Sydney was hunched over several computers and an i-Pad trying to configure them to different networks. Adrian was sitting in one of the various armchairs with a sketchpad. They were so…free, even under duress, and Lissa couldn't help but feel distant. As if being queen had somehow taken away her ability to let loose.

Hands clamped down on her shoulders causing her to jump. When she turned her head and saw it was just Christian she relaxed. He leaned down next to her head and gently massaged her shoulders. "No one would ask questions if we snuck away for a bit your highness." Lissa smiled indulgently and hummed. Sometimes though, it was nice to be queen. No one asked.

**Tada! So, because I forgot to do this last chapter I'll do it now. Ship request for 'Pyrotechnics' goes to GwennyDee. The prompt for 'Pyrotechnics' also goes to GwennyDee. Thanks! Anyone read 'Young Elites'? It was actually a lot better than the Legend tril, just saying.**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	18. Reasons

**Heellllooo! Hope some of you are off school today! As requested from DG and Reed I'm doing a Marly (Marcus/Carly) story for R. I'm also using one of the prompts that they supplied for me. I haven't done a disclaimer in a while (ah!): I do not own Bloodlines or it's character…or Cold Stone. Enjoy!**

Reasons

Carly leaned against the doorframe in such a way it made it impossible for Marcus to pass through. He didn't seem to care though, just rocked back onto his heels and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Go out with me."

"No." Marcus raised a brow.

"You didn't even think about it!"

"I know guys like you, I know how it'll end. My answer is no." Marcus' face softened.

"I'm not one to take advantage of people. I've had enough of that in my own life, I don't need to add it to other people's." Carly scoffed.

"Fine, give me ten reasons why I should trust you and I'll go out with you. I choose the place though." Marcus smiled.

"Challenge accepted, may we drink to this?"

"Fine." Carly finally moved and let him in. It looked the same as the last time he'd been there, except without the crowd of girls. The memory gave him reason one, but he could be patient. He would wait until they'd drunk to it before announcing it. Carly poured water for the two of them and they drank on three. Marcus rubbed his hands together with a grin.

"Reason one, I got Sydney out of reeducation." Carly's lips pursed.

"Sounds like she should be the one you're asking out then." Marcus laughed lightly, unaffected by her words.

"She already has a hu–boyfriend. Who, for the record, would punch me if I came onto her…he packs a strong one too."

"Poor baby. Tell me why you stuttered over boyfriend." Marcus nearly kept quiet for the sake of Sydney and Adrian, but reasons two and three had practically been presented to him on a silver platter and he couldn't resist.

"Reason two, I would never betray your sister or you. Thankfully, she never told me to keep quiet about this particular subject. Reason three, I'm telling you Sydney got married."–Marcus' grin widened at Carly's shocked expression.–"I'll tell you who for reason four. His name: His Highness Lord Adrian Ivashkov. The truth on everything I've said so far. Call and ask if you don't believe me." Carly's jaw literally dropped before snapping shut with a click.

"I should've seen that with the way he was acting when you two came. His…both…of your breed of men like looking at women, complimenting them, wooing them, and he did none of that. All he was focused on was getting information from Keith for Sydney. A Moroi…god."

"Mhm. She's at court right now. Reason five, I'm willing to risk ass to get you to her. It's summer, I'm betting you don't have classes. It'd be a private jet." Carly looked over him cautiously.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Reason six, I'm _extremely_ anti-Alchemist slash anti-oppression." Carly just wiggled four fingers in the air. "I can pull strings and get Zoe away from the Alchemists in a heartbeat. If Sydney wasn't so damn in love she wouldn't have ended up in Re-ed."

"You can do that?"

"If you lower a finger." In truth, if either sister asked, he'd remove Zoe without thinking twice. A finger went down and his eyes narrowed on the remaining three.

"Nothing left, lover boy?"

"You and your sisters are quite remarkable…or Sydney and you. You two are the only girls to resist my charm."

"Noted."

"Reason eight, I'll let you drive." Another finger went down, slower than the last one.

"Still got two left." Marcus felt panicked and looked around. The first eight had been easy, stuff he didn't need to dig to find out. Stuff he would've done anyway. The weight of his gun settled like a lead ball in its holster and he brightened.

"Nine, I'll give you my gun."–Carly looked him over as if he were a rabid dog.–"Most people don't look at the back." Another finger and he handed over the entire holster. Holding his hands together he pressed them to his lips.

"Give up?" He was about to say yes, he really was, but he spotted a poster and he had it.

"Ten, I'll speak at one of your events." Carly froze at that. It was unexpected. Most guys shied away from that stuff for various reasons and here was one offering to be in the center of it. She nodded.

"Okay…but I want to talk to Sydney before we go." Marcus pulled out a phone so she could program the number and watched as she dialed. "Hello…Syd? Oh my god, Sydney! You're okay, I thought…I dunno. You're really married! Jesus, no…no I'm fine."–A laugh here.–"I promise. Call mom okay? I told her what was going on and…well, she didn't take it well. Oh, Syd, you don't have to bring us up…aand you aren't taking a no. Okay then, see you Saturday. Love you, bye." Carly hung up looking slightly shell-shocked.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let me grab my bag…we're going to get ice cream!" Marcus sighed and his shoulders dropped. Not what he meant when he asked and he was pretty sure she knew that. Despite the trickery he handed over the keys and let her drive to Cold Stone. They walked by the water as they ate their ice cream and Marcus didn't push, not once. After they'd thrown out the cones Carly squinted up at him. "I'm not letting you kiss me." He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll take what I can get." Gently tugging on the strand he released it and let her drive back to the dorms. Saluting her he walked backwards until the door was out of sight. Smirking, he pulled out his phone and double checked to make sure the new contact was still there. It was.

Suffice to say, it took another hundred reasons to get Carly to agree to a real date. After that, it was only a matter of time.

**Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I discovered while writing this that there are a million and ten ways to go with a Marly pairing, especially with their different personalities.**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	19. Show

**Alright! Friday again! Year is **_**flying **_**by. Only 141 more days of school! Anywho, the prompt was given to me by airandfire: guest. Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines or the characters within the books (darn!)**

Show

Eddie tapped his fingers on the computer in rapid-fire succession. Neil, Angeline, Trey, and Mrs. T were crowded on or around the couch all focused on the screen. Sydney and Adrian were in frame, but the others hadn't arrived yet. It had been Adrian's idea to Skype the event since Sydney was terrified. She had reason to be too, after the way the Alchemists had reacted. Lissa, Christian, Rose, Dimitri, Sonya, and Mikhail filed in and glanced at the couple.

Realization dawned on Christian's face when Sydney had nervously stood up and in that split second Eddie knew that he knew. How though? Sydney began talking and Eddie had to resist slapping his forehead. It was statistics, facts, nothing more. She was nervous. A little too nervous from the subtle shifting on Dimitri, Rose, and Mikhail's parts. Finally, she took a breath.

She had turned her palms so they were facing the group and fire licked up her arms. White and blue. The group moved back collectively before Sydney had the chance to put it out. Christian had scrubbed his jaw thoughtfully. She had begun babbling statistics and facts again. Lissa laughed and Eddie sat back relieved. Adrian gave the camera a thumbs-up before shutting the lap-top and everyone sighed. Thank god.

**Okay, not the best, but I really liked the prompt and have been wanting to write Sydney revealing her magic so…yeah. Again, enjoy!**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	20. Tempest

**Hellooo! This one is one of the shorter ones, but I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines, its characters, or the play. Enjoy :)**

Tempest

Adrian watched as Sydney opened her book up to the first act before bookmarking it and grabbing a grape. She was jumpy…no, jittery with anticipation. She'd barely stopped talking about the background of both the play and Shakespeare the entire ride down. It was nice to see her relaxed. To see her going on about something she enjoyed. Adrian didn't know what the play was about; just that it was Shakespeare and had his name in it.

The curtains opened and Sydney gripped his hand excitedly. Her book was once again opened and she would quietly point out the parts that were changed or explain something if Adrian looked lost. He wasn't truly watching the play, but instead was watching her. In the dying light she looked so happy and Adrian was glad he'd bought the tickets. He almost hadn't, but knew it would take her mind off things and that was exactly what she needed. A distraction.

Sydney had practically _pouted_ when the play ended. It cleared away quickly as Adrian asked rapid fire questions. She was patient in explaining, but the look in her eyes said she knew he hadn't been paying attention. What could he say? His wife was more interesting than any play. He was rewarded with a soft kiss and a pleading look. "Please?"

"Next year. Maybe we'll see it in the Globe."

"The rebuilt Globe, the original burned."

"Right." Sydney squeezed his hand and rested her head on his arm. They reached the car and Sydney drove a little ways before stopping. He looked at her questioningly and she just grinned before climbing in the back. Okay, so _maybe_ they'd see it sooner than a year. And _maybe_ the Tempest was so boring.

**Like I said, this is one of the shorter ones. I'd been wanting to do a Shakespeare play for a while and if I didn't do one for T, I'd only have W left and I'm not as familiar with Winter's Tale as I am the Tempest so…:) hope you liked it!**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	21. Utopia

**Hello all! So close to the end, I'm kind of sad 'bout that. Feel free to help with V! Haha, that rhymed. Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines or its characters.**

Utopia

Angeline wanted to like to word utopia. She really did. It sounded perfect. It _was_ perfect. Sydney just couldn't keep her mouth closed on things regarding learning. So instead of liking utopia, Angeline developed a strange repulsion for the word. _Utopia_. What had it ever done itself? It was like blaming a gun for a person's actions. Or rain for a car wreck. It really wasn't the word's fault, just the people's. Still, she couldn't help it. Little did she know, she'd already created her own utopia. It just took her a little too long to figure it out.

**Ugh! Another really short one. Must be these pesky letters close to the end. T, u, v, x…anywho! Hope you enjoyed it! Really sorry I didn't update yesterday, I've been in bed with Acute Pharyngitis (basically inflamed glands that make it hard to swallow) and have pretty much been sleeping for the past 36 hours.**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	22. Vendetta

**Hello peoples! Mondays…Mondays…yeah, so today's prompt is brought to you by DG and Reed! Applause for them for coming up with a V word. Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines or its characters.**

Vendetta

Jackie couldn't figure out if she was obsessed with finding Alicia DeGraw because she put her sister in a coma or because she caused Sydney so much heartache. She supposed it could be both, but she didn't really need to confront it since she hadn't actually _found_ Alicia. Not yet at least. As the days went on and things began to tumble out of control, nobody paid much mind to her and her obsession just went deeper.

It was a warm day when she found Alicia, a few weeks after Sydney had escaped from Re-education and Jill went missing. She'd tried everything to find the girl, she really had, Jill was sweet. It was an accidental find. She'd been combing over the area where they suspected Jill might be when she found it. A tiny blip on the map. Alicia DeGraw was back in town.

It didn't take Jackie very long to gear up with the essential items she needed and go after the girl. It was risky, she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Alicia had hurt people Jackie cared about and needed to pay. So off she went. After she got her eyes set on the coordinates it didn't take long to find Alicia. Old patterns die hard.

If Jackie was shocked that Alicia looked like the girl Trey had described she didn't let it affect her. Alicia, of course, recognized her immediately and took on a smug look. It made Jackie want to smack her all the more. The street they were on was all-too-conveniently quiet and Jackie took advantage. They went at each other like cats and dogs. They each gave and took hits that knocked them off their feet, but Jackie had something over Alicia. She _cared_. Pulling out her hidden card she totaled Alicia quickly and efficiently.

So her revenge was for her family, blood and not, and for herself. She'd gone after it to the point of obsession, but it was finally over and she could rest peacefully now knowing Alicia was gone for good. Now she could truly focus on finding Jill, maybe the coven would help. She felt nostalgic walking away from the scene, like she was shutting a door on a part of her life. It _was_ over, but Jackie still took secret pleasure in taking Alicia's car.

**Alright! That was a fun one write. In the Afterlight by Alexandra Bracken comes out tomorrow, the finale in the Darkest Minds trilogy (it's awesome). Also coming out tomorrow is Talon by Julia Kagawa and I think it's the beginning of a new series, anywho it sounds good. Anyone doing anything cool for Halloween? Parties, sports games, vacation? Up next is W…any takers?**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	23. Wedding

**Hello! Happy Halloween! Prompt given by GwennyDee. Disclaimer: I do not own the Bloodlines.**

Wedding

September 15th

It was the first wedding Adrian and Sydney attended as a couple and while everyone had settled down about the idea, there were still stares. Neither was in the wedding party, but Jill and Rose and Dimitri were so they stuck it out. Lissa had spared no expense for the occasion and has the area decked out in various flowers and fabrics. Jill and Rose had been wearing purple dresses and while they'd looked gorgeous, Rose also looked ready to murder.

It went by slower than Sydney though it would and she half worried people were watching the wrong couple until they reached the reception. All eyes were on Christian and Lissa as they danced and toasted together. It was beautiful.

April 9th

The second wedding that was attended after the Palm Springs mission was Rose and Dimitri's. Rose failed to convince Dimitri to let them have a ceremony in their Guardian gear and was wearing a dress that she once again looked ready to kill in. Sydney and Adrian were in the procession this time so they could see it up close. No one dared stand too close to either of them for fear of the weapons they undoubtedly carried. Quicker than Lissa's, but no less beautiful.

May 27th One Year Later

The third wedding was Olive and Neil's wedding. They married in Nashville with hired singers for the reception. It was adorable and they were both shy about being up in front of so many people and not protecting anyone. Neither had a big wedding party, but it was nice…private. In Neil's opinion it was the best of all he'd attended, but he was mildly biased.

July 6th Two Years Later

The fourth was Jill and Eddie's wedding. It was a grand event where the turnout was larger than the people they personally knew. Sydney and Adrian, Olive and Neil, Angeline and Trey, Lissa and Christian, Rose and Dimitri. The list pretty much ended there. Some of Eddie's Guardian friends came as well as Jill's school friends from St. Vlad.

Needless to say, they were both nervous. It went by without a hitch until the speeches. Adrian couldn't resist cracking a joke that–while the whole audience laughed at–was not amusing to Jill. Sydney apologized for him later but was waved off.

After watching Jill get married, Adrian decided his kids were never dating.

**Hope y'all like that one. Anyone check out In the Afterlight? It was **_**amazing**_**! Talon was also pretty good, but had less action than ITA. Halloween plans? Parties? Games? We're coming to the end, only 3 more letters 'till the end! So remember to put in prompts/ships now!**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	24. X-Ray

**Hello! Prompt given by GwennyDee (btw, happy belated B-Day). Sorry this is getting out so late, don't know where my mind was.**

X-Ray

Angeline is the only one to witness Sydney's silent anger and disillusion. Angeline had apologized a million times, but Sydney still wouldn't speak. When the police finally came out into the waiting area Sydney laid it on thick explaining how _everything_ would be paid for and that Angeline's father was a powerful lawyer and about how Angeline didn't _know_ that it would break that easily.

It worked well enough to keep her from Juvie. Angeline was sentenced to 200 hours community service, to which she complained about to no end. Sydney's only response was a sharp 'shut up' before they drove back to Amberwood. During the drive Angeline was lectured by Sydney (once she'd gathered her thoughts enough). Most of it was about how expensive the equipment was and how she shouldn't have even been in the room anyway.

It really wasn't Angeline's fault she was so curious, it was genetics or something. After growing up so far away from the modern technology surrounding her, what else could she do but explore? So some stuff broke and other stuff got lost, but no one had died yet. Only when the pull into Amberwood and Adrian is waiting does Angeline feel the slightest amount of remorse. His only question is to ask what happened, the answer from Sydney is once again short 'she broke an x-ray machine'. They leave after that and it's up to Angeline to tell the story.

**Okay, some Angeline in there since I haven't done enough with her character. Two more letters left! Remember, Y and Z prompts/pairings at the ready.**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	25. Yellow

**The end is near :( Prompt from GwennyDee. Disclaimer: I do not own the Bloodlines series. Sorry for not posting yesterday, had a ton going on. The AN for chapter Z will have a poll question, please answer.**

Yellow

Adrian's first favorite color was green. It was the color of his aunt's eyes. It was a color he wished he saw more often. The next one was honey. It was the color of good liquor. It was also a color Adrian saw on a daily basis. After that it was blue. No reason other than he thought he needed a better choice for Rose. The question never came up.

It was a while before Adrian actively thought of a favorite color again. First with Jill when she asked, then with his art teacher when given an assignment on pop art. He went with yellow. Random. Completely and absolutely. It was a common color that most people didn't think of. Except Adrian did. The more he did the more he realized it was the color of his walls. His car. Of Sydney's hair. Of her aura.

It wasn't just _her_ color though. Plenty of smart people had yellow…but hers was so pronounced. So bright. The next time he was asked the answer was genuine. Sydney truly had a beautiful aura. A rare shade of yellow made even rarer by the purple bursts. Adrian liked to think it was because of him, but he was logical enough to know differently.

Yellow. It was a common color for baby clothing. With their first on the way and it being too soon to tell a gender, Adrian bought all the yellow clothes he could. Sydney only laughed. If only she knew. Needless to say, there were plenty of giraffes and lions in the child's room. At least the walls were different colors. Sydney countered with the fact the walls looked like an African Savannah. Still plenty of shades of yellow. Adrian was stubborn, what could he say?

**Tada! Again, there will be a poll in the AN of chapter Z. Please, please, **_**please**_** IM me with your answer.**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


	26. Zoo

**The end is here :( Prompt thanks to GwennyDee. Thanks to everyone who offered prompts and pairings. So…the poll question is whether or not I should expand on one of the chapters and make it a story or if I should do another series of one-shots, but this time based off of holiday themes. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines or the characters associated with it.**

Zoo

Adrian had never been to a zoo. Neither had any of the other Moroi and Dhampirs Sydney knew. It hadn't taken her long to formulate a plan to change that. Going to the zoo had always been a childhood experience Sydney'd looked forward to. She wanted so desperately to share the experience she'd jumped at the idea when presented.

It was fate really that they went on the day they did. It was near the end of September and Hopper would be leaving soon, but he was still happy and Jill was back so they'd gone. Angeline wanted to ride nearly everything they saw while Adrian was at the opposite spectrum and wanted to sketch the animals up close. They were reminded several times that _yes, the animals bite_ and _no, you can't go in the cages_. The day was long, but overcast, and plenty of fun.

The group stuffed themselves with zoo food and looked at every animal possible. It was obvious to see who liked which animal best. Adrian liked the clouded leopards best, Jill the jelly fish, Angeline the birds, Rose the tigers, Neil the pandas, Eddie the golden lion tamarin, Dimitri the wolves, and Lissa prairie dog. Sydney enjoyed watching their reactions all while keeping Hopper under control.

It was a nice day. A good one for the memory books. It was two weeks before the Alchemists decided Sydney wasn't worth it and let her go. Three weeks before Jill decided she wanted to stay in Palm Springs. One week before Sydney's mom and Carly were brought to Court. It was perfect.

**Okay, wanted a happy one for the end. Remember to PM me with the answer to the question in the above AN. Good-bye for now.**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


End file.
